


Reunion in Cario

by soapandcrimefan



Series: A Little Ray Of Sunshine [2]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapandcrimefan/pseuds/soapandcrimefan
Summary: Tony and Tali manage to locate Ziva in Cario after Tali spots somewhere familiar. They share a reunion but only a brief one. A part of the A Little Ray Of Sunshine series.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Talia "Tali" DiNozzo, Ziva David & Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David & Talia "Tali" DiNozzo
Series: A Little Ray Of Sunshine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650763
Kudos: 5





	Reunion in Cario

Tony and Tali were walking the streets of Cario when Tali pointed out to a shed she recognised.

“What are you pointing at sweetheart”. Tony questions his daughter.

“The shed I came here with Ima”. Tali explains to him. 

“Ok well lets go so you can show me ok”. Tony tells her. 

“Yes Abba”. Tali tells him as she grabs his hand and they walk towards the shed. 

“Lets go and see who’s here it looks like someone is”. Tony says opening the door. 

“Tony Tali” Ziva says looking up as she hears the door open. 

“Ziva I knew you were alive I guess I was right”. Tony replies as he walks towards her as does Tali who manages to be as clumsy as her Ima and trips on the way. 

“Ouch Tali and Tony your right sixty percent of the time.”. Ziva says as her and Tony walk over. 

“Sweetheart is it sore”. Tony asks his daughter protectively. 

“Yes Abba it hurts”. Tali replies in between tears and Ziva picks her up and puts her on her knee. 

“Ok well I’ve got something that will make the pain go away”. Tony tells her as he grabs a band-aid out of his carry on bag. 

“No No band-aid”. Tali cries.

“Oh she hates band-aids always has ever since she was a little girl”. Ziva explains. 

“Well Tali what about this”. Tony asks as he grabs scissors and cuts a heart. 

“Wow look Tali it’s a heart”. Ziva tells her daughter. 

“Yeah a heart that shows how much both Ima and Abba love you no matter what”. So will you let me put it on. Tony tells her.

“Ok” Tali replies as Tony places the band-aid on knee. 

“I know now that I have done the right thing but I must go”. Ziva tells Tony as she begins to hold Tali tightly and hug her.

“You don’t have to Ziva”. Tony replies. 

“Yes I do its for yours and Tali’s safety. I love you both so much”. Ziva replies as she hands Tali to Tony. 

“I love you too Ziva”. Tony says leaning in kissing her on the lips for one last time. 

“I love you Tali”. Ziva tells her daughter kissing her on the forehead.

“Can you say I love you Ima”. Tony asks their daughter.

“I love you Ima”. Tali says repeating what Tony said.


End file.
